


The Promise

by bananamangos



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Love, Wedding, fluff maybe idk you decide, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/bananamangos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy share a moment as they dance together after getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> short little fic that just sort of came together and wouldn't let me sleep. It's 5am!!!
> 
> I would also like to comment that I suck at summaries AND I have no beta so any mistakes you find, I am so sorry!
> 
> don't own anything and blah blah disclaimers!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

They looked into each other’s eyes. One hand pressed firmly to her slim waist while the other held her delicate hand in his own calloused one. There was music playing in the background, of which neither of them paid the slightest attention to. 

He relished in the feel of the silky material under his touch. Smooth, just like the soft skin of the hand he lovingly held. He allowed himself to break eye contact solely for the purpose of looking at the rest of her beautiful face. 

Her make up, rather than hide her imperfections, enhanced her beauty. 

The lipstick she wore made her lips that much more kissable than usual.

Her hair was a perfect array of curls, held back slightly by the two blue hairpins Jane had given her that morning. 

He looked back at her eyes, studying the way she looked at him. They were shining with emotion. With love. 

He couldn’t help himself as he slowly whispered, “Beautiful.”

Her eyes showed a hint of surprised, but slowly crinkled with the smile he knew that accompanied the emotion in her honest eyes. He kissed the slight dimple on her right cheek that he had claimed as his own long ago. 

She blushed a bit as she lightly bit her bottom lip, attempting to avoid the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. Instead, she laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She inhaled his scent and sighed contentedly. She allowed herself to relish in his warmth as they swayed to the music. There was something about it that made her feel safe, comfortable. Loved.

She couldn’t help herself as she slowly whispered, “Stunning.”

He smiled at that, allowing himself to chuckle at her word of choice.

“Stunning is you in that dress.” He said to her. 

“Stunning is the way you make me feel.” She countered. “The way you look at me. The way you love me. They way your very presence makes me feel so safe. Like all I need is you for the rest of my life.”

“Well baby, you’ve got me for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise Cap.” 

He let go of her hand to place it gently on her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he pressed his lips to hers firmly, lovingly. She smiled into the kiss before he swiftly ended it.

“Forever.” He said unwaveringly, hugging her securely to himself. 

They stayed that way for a moment, engulfed in emotional bliss, relishing in the feel of one another’s warmth. A new song began to play, and once again, they looked into each other’s eyes.


End file.
